New Destiny
by soushin5
Summary: New Weapons, New Story, New adventures. The trinity will have to plow through obstacles on their way to becoming keyblade masters, though most of them will be with themselves. Rated M for violence, language and maybe lemons if i feel like putting them in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He looked down at the strange weapon in his hands. Their sleek designs made the guns look elegant yet lethal. The one in his right hand was jet black with a beautiful sapphire crystal inlaid in the grip with obsidian bat wings surrounding it. The other was a pure, blinding white with a certain yellow star shaped fruit inlaid into the grip with white angel wings surrounding it.

"Wha? What's goin on?" he asked himself

"Y-you what is that thing?"

As he continued to gaze at his new possessions, the sandy blonde haired teen started to recall the chain of events that led to his current predicament.

* * *

"Roxas! Wake up! We need to get to the courtyard!"

"Wuzzat?"Roxas answered sleepily, "What do you want so rely in the morning Sora?"

"We need to get to the courtyard for our exam remember!" replied Sora anxiously as he paced around the room while running his hand through his chocolatey brown tresses that continued to defy all physics by spiking out in different directions. His sapphire eyes also jumped around inside their sockets as he tried to look at everything in Roxas' messy room at the same time.

Roxas slowly crawled out of bed ignoring Sora's antics entirely. As he tried to stumble into bathroom, Sora's pacing finally got the better of him.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted.

"What?"

"Stop pacing and get out of my room I need to take a shower."

"Oh. Ok" Sora replied dumbly and walked out of the room seemingly calm.

"Why'd I have to be related to such a weird person?" grumbled Roxas to himself as he stripped and stepped into the shower. As the hot water hit him, he visibly relaxed and let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. As he let the hot water run over he closed his bright cerulean eyes and thought about the different things he had to do today.

_"Shit! The test! That dumbass was right, it is today!"_ He proceeded to quicken his shower and jumped out to get his usual attire on even when his hair sandy blonde hair was still wet.

After his shower and other hygienic chores, Roxas was ready and met Sora downstairs.

"Alright Sora you ready?" asked Roxas

"Yup!" quipped Sora energetically. "You want breakfast really quick?" he included as a second thought.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry right now and don't we still need to catch up with Riku?"

"Crap I completely forgot about him!" he jumped up nearly knocking his bowl of cereal over, "We need to go now!"

"Haha. Alright calm down we can go now and I'm pretty sure Riku will wait for us. He can't do anything without us." Roxas joked.

"Haha yeah. He probably wants us to take the exam for him hahaha." Sora replied as they walked out the door and down the street.

"What do I want you guys to do for me?" a certain platinum haired boy named Riku asked, coming from no where and startling Sora

"Oh uhhh..."

"What Sora is trying to say is that we wanted you to make us a sandwich since we're doin you the great favor of taking the test for you so you can pass." Roxas grinned at Riku.

"Oh haha. I bet that I"ll already be a master before you guys even summon your first keyblade." Riku countered flashing his own winning smile at Roxas.

The small group walked through Twilight Town passing the assortment of shops and buildings, while still chatting about random things the whole time. The townspeople waved and greeted the three famous boys on their journey to the castle. These boys were the latest candidates for the test of realization since the last test 10 years ago.

"Hey Riku whats that box thing behind your back?" questioned Sora, puzzled. "It kinda looks like a lunch box doesn't it Roxas?"

"Yeah. Why are you carrying a lunchbox around?"

"...My mom made us some...sandwiches for lunch." the silver haired boy replied sheepishly.

"Hahahaha. Dude you just made us sammiches haha." Sora laughed holding his gut.

"Thanks for the food princess haha." Roxas managed to choke out through his laughter.

"Ok, my mom made them! And if you dont want them, then I'll just eat 'em all." Riku retorted angrily while storming off ahead of them just like what a 6 year old girl would do.

Both Sora and Roxas looked at each other and a silent agreement passed between them. They ran to catch up with Riku.

"Hey, who said we didn't want the food? Your mom makes the best sandwiches ever." Sora said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah man. I love your mom's cooking. She's like a freakin genius in the kitchen." Roxas stated with his usual grin.

"Wow Roxas that was really sexist. You wanna fix that statement at all." Riku asked jokingly

"Are you kidding Riku? We all know that you're the sexist one in this group."

"Hey! I'm not sexist. I just think that women have their place in society while men have theirs."

Roxas and Sora look at each other.

"Umm Riku. What you just said was almost the exact definition of sexism." Sora explained matter of factly."

"Well it's true so you can go suck it."

Again Sora and Roxas share a worried look about their close friend.

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything else, Sora exclaimed excitedly, "Hey guys look we're here!" running forward and throwing his arms out wide.

Roxas lowered his head in shame and shook it at being related to an idiot. "Yeah, Sora we know. We've been to Castle Oblivion before too."

"Yeah. This is where we got selected to take the test because of our potential remember?" Riku added on with sarcasm.

"Yeah and now this is where we're all gonna succeed too!" Sora yelled at proudly. "Guys, let's make a promise. We all come out with a keyblade in our hands. Got it?" he said turning around with a triumphant grin and a shine in his bright sapphire eyes. Roxas and Riku both flashed their own smiles and agreed with a sense of pride, certainty and power.

The trinity walked through the heavy gold doors and into the blindingly white atrium. The interior of the castle had a stark difference to the exterior because where the outside was a dull gold and teal color, everything on the inside was a pure white with intricate designs on the floor and walls. Despite the ornateness of the design the whole room was empty except for a few pedestals scattered here and there. In the center of the room stood a solitary figure.

He spoke to all three boys at once, "Good day to you keyblade bearers to be. Are you ready?"

Roxas replied first, "Thanks for the warm welcome Ventus."

"You know I can't be your friend today. Today I'm your proctor." the man named Ventus replied in as much of a monotone as possible. Ventus' resemblance to Roxas was eerily creepy as they both had the same hair style and even facial features. The difference was in their eyes and their age. Ventus was about 10 years older than Roxas and his was eyes were a lighter shade of lapis than Roxas'.

"It's alright. We know you have a job to do." Sora chimed in an understanding tone.

"Wow Sora, that was surprisingly sage-like." Riku stated surprised.

"Moving on. The three of you will each enter a different chamber and from there you will receive your instructions. So if you will" Ventus motioned towards the three doorways behind him.

"Guys. Remember our promise." Roxas stated calmly while staring straight ahead at the middle doorway.

Sora nodded with fierce determination etched across his face while staring at the left doorway. Riku did the same with the right one.

The trinity strode forward at the same time with powerful steps that resounded within the atrium with purpose. They stepped through their respective destinies with burning hope and desire to what was ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

New Destinies

Chapter 2

* * *

Ventus glanced over his shoulder toward the middle door that one blonde haired boy had walked through. A barely audible whisper could be heard coming from Ventus' direction, "Good luck...Roxas."

* * *

Roxas' Story

The blonde haired teen walked into the room to be greeted with emptiness. There was nothing in the room, save for the same intricate patterns on the floor, walls, and ceilings which was reminiscent to every other room in the castle.

"Alright Roxas. You can do this. Just think about what could possibly happen. Be prepared for any..."

A brilliant flash of light lit up the room and even managed to make the room itself seem pale in comparison.

"Damn! What just happened?"

Standing in the center of the room was a hooded figure. Suddenly the whole area was flooded in a heavy silence. Words could be heard resounding off the walls and ceiling even though no one had made a sound or even spoke at all.

"Are you ready?"

Roxas heard these words in his head and saw them gleam a brilliant gold in front of his eyes.

"Of course I'm ready! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" giving a look of determination and purpose.

"You will be confronted with something you have never experienced before."

"Bring it on! There's nothing I can't handle."

"So be it."

The figure held out his hand and a sphere of light sprouted from his palm. It flew through the air and nestled itself into Roxas' outstretched and curious hands. His while body radiated a gold aura for a second then it disappeared.

"Is that it? C'mon I psyched myself out just to glow a little bit?"

"...Good Luck." These words were different. Roxas didn't hear them in his head or see them flash by his eyes. This time they were spoken. They were spoken with sincerity, tenderness and hope. Most of all it was a voice that Roxas recognized.

"GAAAAAHHHH"

Roxas collapsed onto the floor while still shouting in pain. He didn't even have time to register the voice in his head and put a name and face to it. It was the most intense pain he'd ever felt in his life. It felt like all the bones in his body were breaking and rehealing itself just to break all over again. He couldn't even stand to stay on his knees and rolled into a ball on the floor while trying to hold in his cries of agony. They came out as grunts of excruciating pain and now he was stretching his body out and trying to grip the white marble tiles of the floor. His breathing became ragged and shallow and his jaw was clamped together so hard he was afraid it would shatter all his teeth. Now the pain felt like a jolt of lightning coursing through his body to add on to the breaking of his bones.

The cloaked man watched the pitiful scene for just a few moments longer before turning on his heel and vanishing through a corridor of light.

Roxas watched the man leave and tried to say something but couldn't get anything out through his overwhelming suffering. The feeling of bones breaking and coursing lightning were gone now. All that remained was a sensation of something trying to tear itself out of his body.

"NO! I...will...not...give up!"

The teen slowly rolled onto his stomach and struggled to get up. After a few minutes, but what felt like hours to him, he managed to get up onto his feet somewhat shakily. The whole time one phrase kept repeating itself in his head over and over, "Don't Give Up!"

His hands raised up to clutch his head and finally he'd had enough. He raised his head up to the ceiling while throwing his hands down towards the ground and screamed at the top his lungs, "I Won't Lose!"

In another flash of light two new objects were in his possession. He no longer felt any pain, but he felt that a new weight had been added to his body. His hands were tingling from the new sensation of raw power that now coursed through them. He looked down at the strange weapon in his hands. Their sleek designs made the guns look elegant yet lethal. The one in his right hand was jet black with a beautiful sapphire crystal inlaid in the grip with obsidian bat wings surrounding it. The other was a pure, blinding white with a certain yellow star shaped fruit inlaid into the grip with white angel wings surrounding it.

As he stood there panting and asking himself what was going on. Roxas failed to notice that someone and entered the room again.

"Y-you what is that thing?" the cloaked man questioned.

"I'm guessing it's not a keyblade." Roxas replied stupidly before letting exhaustion take over him and passing out onto the floor.

* * *

Sora's Story

Sora walked into the room and stood in the center. The room was the exact same as Roxas' complete with the sound of silence. A corridor of light shone in front of the brunette's eyes and out stepped another hooded figure. This time though the cloaked person had more curves to their figure, suggesting a more feminine body type. The mysterious person spoke in a soft, melodic voice, "Are you ready?"

Sora dismissed all thoughts about the mysterious person's identity from his mind and focused at the task at hand.

"Yeah. I'm ready." with the same look of determination he had on before walking through the doorway.

"Then let's begin." in a tone that sounded eerily cheerful.

The cryptic person held out their hand and a sphere of light appeared and flew into Sora's body. He emitted a gold aura as well that faded almost as quickly as it had come. The hooded figure then promptly left the room the same way they had appeared.

Sora didn't have time to question because he immediately felt the stupendous pain and fell to the floor. His body was in too much shock to even let out any sounds of pain. He just laid on the floor twitching and shaking uncontrollably. Before Sora could register what happened, his voice came back and he let out a tremendous roar of pain. The brunette then did the only thing he could think of, which was to quickly get up off the floor and run towards the wall and punch it. He continuously punched the wall until his knuckles were bleeding and the wall had bloodstains over it. Sora continued to roar and beat the wall nonetheless. After his hands were too tired to continue, he just started using his head to head-butt the wall. After denting the wall a few times with his head until he saw stars. He had an overwhelming urge to just slice the obstruction in half. And so he tried. When he did so, a gleam of light appeared in his hand and the keyblade flashed into it. Before he could stop himself Sora had finished his slash and left a huge gash in the wall several inches deep.

When the cloaked persona came back to check on Sora's progress, all they found was Sora laying face down with blood sliding down his forehead and knuckles and the keyblade resting on its side near his head.

"Well atleast he succeeded." the cloaked figure commented.

* * *

Riku's Story

The platinum haired boy's footsteps resounded off the walls of the empty chamber as he walked in. The room was empty save for another figure cloaked in black and also wearing a hood. The figure said nothing but hold out his hand and let the orb of light appear in his hand.

Riku nodded his head to show he was prepared for anything.

The orb of light slowly floated towards Riku and stopped in front of his face. He reached out to grab the orb and once it had sunk into his body and the glow had faded, he saw that the shadowed figure was gone. In his place was an immeasurable pain. The teen fell to the floor just like his two companions and clutched at his head in an effort to subdue the body wracking pain. Everything in Riku's mind from the promise he had made to his friends, to what he had eaten this morning for breakfast were wiped out instantly. Riku couldn't understand the point of this pain. He didn't understand that this was just another obstacle on the path to becoming a master. Try as he might, he could not and subconsciously would not overcome the pain and promptly blacked out on the floor.

* * *

A.N

So thanks for the reviews. they actually did motivate me to finish up this chapter a lot sooner than i planned. The reason this update took so long was because i was trying to decide whether or not to merge this story with my other. If you guys haven't read it yet it's called Tied Together and it has some of the same concepts as this story such as Roxas having guns. Don't worry the plot for each story is completely different and for those of you who do read Tied Together I'm sorry but i really want to concentrate on this story because i like it better right now and its a lot easier to plan out. I will get back to Tied Together at some point, but until then I'm sorry again. Please keep on reviewing and tell me you guys think since it motivates me and helps me see what i need to work on to make the story even better. All right hopefully it won't be too long until the next chapter is up, so TTYL!

P.S

tell me if you want the chapters to be longer or what cause i wouldn't mind writing more and it wouldn't take too long for me to write more either so get back to me.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I wonder how Roxas did on the test today? I did not get a chance to see him and wish him luck because I was so busy with my morning chores. Maybe he was correct and I should have more fun."_

Namine shook her head to clear her thoughts so she could focus on the task ahead of her. She glanced down at the already finished sketches around her current one. They were all of how she pictured Roxas' new keyblade would look like and the current one was no different. She smiled to herself as she realized that all the sketches had Roxas in various poses that made him look courageous and bad ass. In total she had done about 4 sketches so far and the current one was her favorite. It featured a shiny obsidian key with a simple checkered handle with no circle guard around the handle. The hilt was a symbol that she had seen Roxas wear on many occasions, and that was the special "X" shaped insignia that Roxas wear as a necklace. This keyblade was drastically different than regular Keyblades in the fact that it was essentially a katana. The blade was about 42.5 inches long or 3 feet and 6.5 inches. The blades color was completely black with thin white scratches going up the length of the blade in an "X" pattern. If any true Keyblade wielder had seen the blade, he or she would've called it blasphemous and burned the picture with the strongest fire magic they knew.

"What is this peculiar feeling I have when I look at this Keyblade?" Namine asked her aloud. "It feels...ominous."

Namine squeaked and jumped off her chair at her desk when her cell phone rang atop her nightstand.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Namine. "That gave me a terrible scare. It is probably Kairi asking about Sora again. This is the third time she has called and frightened me."

Namine pushed herself away from her desk and rolled on her white rolley chair to her nightstand.

"Hello?" Namine asked after picking up her phone and pressing the call button.

"Nami?" replied a worried voice.

"Yes, Kairi? How may I help you?"

"Oh, Nami I'm so worried about Sora. I haven't heard from him in a while and he said the test wouldn't take that long." Kairi rushed out in an anxious tone.

"Kairi. Calm down. I am positive that Roxas and Sora are fine."

"But what if something happened to them? What if they didn't pass?"

"Kairi, I apologize for asking this, but since when were you such a worry wart?

"I can't help it. Not when Sora is doing something this important!"

"They shall be fine. Roxas promised me that he would call me once the test was over. Obviously since i have not received a call from my beloved, the test is not over." Namine stated content with her explanation.

"Ugh Nami, you're not helping me calm down any!" exclaimed Kairi completely ignoring Namine's logical statement.

"How about this? I will come over to visit you and we can do some activities to ease your overactive mind."

"That'll be perfect!"

"Then I shall be right over. I shall see you soon Kairi."

"Alright! See ya in a bit Nami!" Both Namine and Kairi hung up their phones at the same time.

"Well then, I should be getting dressed because I surely can not be visiting Kairi's home in my nightgown now can I?" the platinum blonde said to herself. Namine walked to her closet and started looking through her vast assortment of clothes. After ten minutes she finally selected a white cashmere zip up jacket coupled with a soft yellow tank top and a matching white skirt. She already had a white color polka dotted bra on and matching panties so she didn't need to worry herself over those.

"I wonder what activities Kairi and I can do to pass the time?" Namine asked herself as she zipped up the jacket to just below her breasts. The blonde inspected herself in the mirror noting that her C-cup breasts were accentuated by the jacket and the skirt was not too short to reveal anything but long enough to remain enticing. The sapphire eyed beauty then sprayed some of her favorite perfume, Sunset Meadows, on herself and started the short walk to her crimson haired friend's house. After about 10 minutes of walking, Namine turned toward a dark red brick house with a black door. The house had an immaculate front lawn and a huge oak tree around one side of the house. Namine walked up the couple steps to the front door and let herself in. Once she got inside the house, she immediately saw Kairi laying on the couch in front of her t.v with her crimson hair sprawled all over the armrest. She was simply staring at her phone with an intense gaze.

"Kairi?"

the young red head jumped and whipped her head around to see who had called her.

"Namine? Why are you here?"

"Did we not agree for me to visit?"

"No, I meant how did you get in my house silly?"

"Oh. Well that is really quite simple. I simply walked inside."

The red head simply stared dumbstruck at Namine's words. "Umm, Nami? Sweetie? You know its quite rude to barge into other people's homes like that right?"

"Yes, I realize that, however you are my best friend so I figured you would not mind."

"I don't know how you are so polite, even to a fault, but are still capable of being so rude."

"Do you actually mind?"

"Well...no, but..."

Namine grinned triumphantly "Then this is settled, is it not?"

Kairi let out a sigh of defeat and didn't even bother to speak anymore about the topic. She did however bring up the reason why Namine came in the first place. "So you really think they're ok?"

"I am sure they are fine."

The melody for My Guardian Angel sounded throughout the room. Namine reached into her jacket pockets to bring her phone out and answered it with the standard hello.

"Namine?" asked a masculine voice voice that she vaguely recognized.

"Ventus?" Namine replied questioningly

"Yeah it's me." he confirmed.

"I thought you were going to be the proctor for Roxas' test?"

"I was. That's why I called. Roxas is out cold right now."

"What! What happened?" Namine screamed into the phone while Kairi's expression was a mix between confusion and worry.

"I'll tell you once you get here, but you gotta come quick."

"Thank you for notifying me, and Kairi and I shall be right there."

"Kairi? She's with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Cool, that saves me the trouble of calling her too since Sora passed out too."

"What!" Namine exclaimed again. "Ok. I will let her know and we will be right there"

"Alright. Hurry."

"Good bye Ventus."

She flipped the phone closed. Before she even had a chance to say anything, Kairi had jumped in her face.

"What happened? Why isn't Ventus proctoring the exam? Why did you start screaming ?" Kairi asked in a rush of words.

"Eep!" Namine jumped at the sudden closeness of her friend. "Kairiii!" Namine stomped her feet just like a 3 year old. "Please do not make me surprised like that!" Namine whined.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so worried"

"I forgive you." Namine's sapphire eyes went wide as she remembered the phone conversation."Oh and we must go to Castle Oblivion right away!" Namine grabbed Kairi and started running out the door.

"Wait Nams!"

"What is it?"

"I gotta put my shoes on first."

"Hurry up!"

"What's the rush anyway?" Kairi grabbed her pink shoes from the doorway and bent down to put them on

"Roxas and Sora need us!"

The red head sprang up and ran out the door so fast that Namine barely saw her move.

"...Wait! Kairi, wait for me!" Namine shouted as she sprinted after the red blur that was now Kairi.

Alright so I have to thank RoxasNamine Forever cause for the longest time i couldn't think of how to continue the story in a way that would get it to be where i wanted it to be. So i eventually came up with the idea of adding in Namine and Kairi a lot earlier than i would've and it turned out well. So thank you RoxasNamine Forever. And im sorr guys for the really late update. like i said earlier i got stuck and then finals came up so yeah even more time got wasted away, but im back now! I'll try to keep the time between updates as short as possible so please don't kill me. Read and Review thanks!

P.S:what do you guys think of prim and proper style i gave Namine? Even her speech is really proper. Well to me it is since i probably dont have a lot of properness in me so i went with what i deemed was over the top politeness.

Soushin5


End file.
